


Rapture

by Endlesskylotrash



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bondage, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Hate Sex, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Oral Sex, Ouch, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Romance, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endlesskylotrash/pseuds/Endlesskylotrash
Summary: You never knew how your magic worked or why it did, but what you did know was that the dark prince was hiding something from you, and you were going to figure it out no matter the cost.





	Rapture

The blinding light that glinted off of the golden palace of Asgard was hardly a humble welcome back to the realm. Where you came from, you were not royalty, you were not of noble birth, it was quite the opposite really. You never knew where you came from. Your beginning was that of an abandoned child on the steps of the palace of Asgard, no older than two. Only the gentle heart of Queen Frigga changed your otherwise dark fate, she had taken you in and cared for you as her own. There wasn’t much you remembered of that time, though small memories of marble halls and bubbling laughter were stronger than the otherwise blank vault. The day that the royal family had discovered your powers, however, was something you remembered vividly. The frantic looks and hastily packed bags seared into your mind. That day you had been sent away, not to return until you were of age, until your magic was controlled.

But being back certainly didn’t help the thrum of magic under your fingers, running anxiously through your veins looking for an escape. You sighed as you pressed your face into your hands, massaging your temple roughly. You suppose you understood why Odin had sent you away. The magic that you possessed was unlike any other magic a god or otherwise had seen. It was dangerous, untapped, and limitless. From that point on you had learned to call Vanaheim home. It was the birthplace of the ancient magics, the source of the gods' power. Most Aesir called it a fairytale, nothing more than child’s play, but you had seen the magics that realm possessed. Suddenly you were drawn out of your thoughts when your horse came to a sudden stop. A small surge of magic slipped through your hands to steady yourself from falling forwards.

Looking up from your near embarrassment, you saw one of the palace servants holding out a hand for you to dismount. Gracefully declining you kicked your leg over, meeting the ground and glanced up to see that there was a group of people waiting at the top of the golden step. The royal family. Quickly falling into a curtesy you showed the proper respect before rising again. Two of the four you recognized, Frigga and Odin, but the other two were strangers to you. The first man was young and tall, brutishly large muscles caused his chest to soar, or perhaps it was the arrogance he held so fondly in his stance. His red cape blew in the wind as you met with his blue eyes. Once again you felt the dancing of your magic, this time an unsuspecting glint in your eyes. Thor Odinson, first son to Frigga and Odin, a brute at first glance but a caring soul behind the hero. You smiled slightly and turned your head to the last person in the row. Piercing green eyes met your own, and your breath faltered as the smile dropped from your face.

The other man was as tall as Thor but was much leaner and his stance more guarded. His chiseled face was framed by raven hair, and his armor matched the color of his emerald eyes. His expression was mostly neutral, save for the pursed lips. Once more you lifted your gaze as your magic swelled, your eyes met…and nothing. The raven-haired man's eyes widened slightly as his brow raised before a look of distrust settled over his features. All that you could feel was a strong, burning cold emanating from him, causing the hair on your arms to stand.

“I trust your journey was comfortable y/n?”

You held your gaze for a second longer with the raven-haired man and turned your eyes to Odin.

“Yes your majesty, thank you for your graciousness in my travel arrangements.”

Odin nodded slightly. There was a tenseness in the air. You knew the question that he was resigning from asking. It wasn’t a secret that your powers were a useful asset to the palace defense, and even beyond. While Frigga was loving and caring, Odin was goal-oriented and unmoved by emotion. This was nothing more than a delivery of goods.

You were here for one reason, and one reason only.

“Come, let us all move somewhere more private.”

Frigga patted her husband's arm, as you followed the four into the palace. Thor was nice enough to try and stay back to escort you, but his stride was too full of the same pride you had seen earlier, and he was far too ahead to keep up with now. The second son however naturally lingered away from the golden trio. He seemed to carry some sort of burden on his shoulders at all times the way he carried himself. You noticed him straighten slightly after having the thought.

Who was this dark prince?

Before you could get any further into you speculations you had all reached the throne room. The time had come to discuss business. The giant golden doors were closed and the guards had all been posted outside of the room.

“Y/n I trust your training has proved successful on Vanaheim, I would like a demonstration if you don’t mind.”

A chill swept over your body as your magic felt its summoning. Nodding your head you made your way to the dead center of the room. Taking a deep breath, a surge of magic left with the air and swirled around the room, all the fires that had been lit to keep the room alight vanished in an instance. The darkness provided little spectacle, so with another burst of magic, a trail of small lights lept out and danced around before taking place at the ceiling, casting a soft glow. You heard a scoff from the spectators standing place, the raven-haired prince looked hardly amused. You could almost hear the words ‘child’s play’ emanating from his pursed lips.

Stepping back you allowed the full force of your magic to seep into the ground, a small rumble starting. Closing your eyes, you let go. Your body began to rise from the floor as the glow of your magic illuminated the rest of the room with a burning gold light. The lights you had sent up only moments before now turned to roaring flames, violently swirling awaiting command. A protection was put over the spectators as the fire began to descend like rain. Anything it touched turned to ash instantaneously. The fire began to dim as it transformed into something new. Small crackles of lightning mixed with the flames before they took over. But before you could continue, there was a ripple in the magics power. It wasn’t something you had ever felt before, it was new, foreign. The distraction caused you to lose your focus temporarily. Glancing around, you found the culprit. From the corner of your eyes, you could see that the dark prince had somehow managed to make his way out of the protection spell that you had cast around the royal family, and was standing ever so slightly outside of it, so no one would notice. You felt a twinge of annoyance and your magic followed suit inspecting him secretly. Whispers echoed quietly around you. A flick of your wrist sent a powerful strand of magic his way, something that he wouldn’t be able to get out of this time. Focusing back on the task at hand you ceased the lightening and began to descend back to the ground. As you the tip of your foot placed itself back on the damaged marble, gold tendrils began to glow from all the cracks and holes in the floor and around the room, repairing it seamlessly, the ash and char marks gone, and everything was back to the way it was before.

The dark prince stood stoically, though a quiet rage was behind his eyes as you finally released the spell that kept him in place, sniggering to yourself.

You curtsied again as you approached the Allfather.

“Impressive y/n, you have grown and learned much, we are proud to have you back.”

You smiled slightly.

Frigga stepped forward and laced her arm with yours placing a soft kiss upon your temple.

“Come, my sweet girl, we have much to talk about.”

The two of you smiled as you made your way out of the darkened throne room and into the light and airy corridors of the place you once called home.

Frigga led you to one of the gardens you almost remembered, and you sat at the foot of one of the great golden trees.

“Tell me my daughter, how was your time on Vanaheim?”

You shifted slightly at the word daughter, it was sweet of the Allmother to call you as such but you never felt as though it was deserved.

“It was informative, the magics they have there are unlike any I have ever seen before, they taught me much and I am thankful for the opportunity to be back serving Asgard.”

She sighed knowingly, “You must know that things have changed greatly around here since you left, the boys are grown now, how you all loved to play in these gardens when you were young.”

You hadn’t remembered that.

“There is much I don’t recall from my time here, that is a sweet memory you have.”

Frigga placed a hand on your shoulder as she chuckled.

“My dear, in that case, you must be re-introduced to my son Loki, Thor is off on a hunt but will return tomorrow morn.”

She motioned for one of the servants to go fetch the prince.

“He may seem cold and uncaring, but you two are much the same, ah speaking of.”

She interrupted her own train of thought and stood to greet the tall man.

“Loki my darling, this is y/n, you may not remember her from years ago but you were once great friends.”

He smiled politely, but it never reached all the way to his eyes, as he took your hand and bowed.

“Lady y/n, a pleasure.”

His voice pierced the air like velvet.

You curtsied slightly and smiled back.

“It’s a pleasure to be reacquainted, I must apologize however as I am quite tired from my journey here.”

Frigga smiled at the both of you, a glint of mischief in her eye.

“Loki, why don’t you escort y/n to her room, it is the empty one next to yours, we had it made up the other day.”

He glanced at his mother and without wasting a breath offered his arm out to you.

“Thank you, Frigga for the warm welcome back.”

You hesitated slightly before placing your arm through the dark prince’s as he led you away from the only comfort you knew.

The halls were empty in the night, a worker or two dashed about, save for them you and Loki were alone. His posture was rigid as your hand gently held onto his forearm as you walked side by side.

“We are away from Frigga now, you do not have to keep up the cordialities.”

Loki looked down at you and then to your connected arms. You rolled your eyes slightly, of course, he wouldn’t continue the gentlemanly act when he was out of eyesight.

“Of course your highness, my apologies.”

It was an odd feeling you thought, that you had partially enjoyed the contact of the prince, no matter how mysterious he was, it had been a long time since you had spent time with your own kind.

The two of you walked down the corridors turn after turn in complete silence. Neither of you felt the need to say anything, but your magic was thrumming lightly the entire walk, wondering how he had resisted it earlier. 

But before you could explore the thought any longer you had arrived at a giant golden door. It was open slightly to reveal a beautiful room inside, a large bed adorned with silk sheets, a balcony accented with cascading curtains that blew slightly with the breeze that looked down on the gardens. A nagging in your stomach told you that you should at least try to be cordial to Loki since you would be seeing him often. Sighing gently you spoke. 

"Thank you for the escort." 

You turned around to smile at the prince, but he was nowhere to be seen. Perking an eyebrow you looked around briefly and shook your head, it was far too late to care. 

Heading inside you closed the door gently and threw yourself onto the bed. The silk sheets caressed your face in the most pleasant coolness and your eyes began to flutter closed. If you weren't so tired you might have heard your magic whispering that you weren't alone, but your energy had gone with the sun and sleep took over, leaving nothing but ramblings of dreams. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am so excited about this fic, I have had this idea in my head for a long time and am finally getting around to writing it!


End file.
